<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnin' Up (For You Baby) by arrum_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453609">Burnin' Up (For You Baby)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose'>arrum_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ben is gonna help her, Biting, Bondage, Bratty Rey, Breathplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Heatwave, I'm Going to Hell, Ice Play, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), biting kink, cumpainting, debauchery at its finest, it's all consensual love, pain and pleasure, rey needs to beat the heat, the kinkiest thing i've ever written and i never want to go back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He looks down at her, his pupils dilating as they fill with pure unadulterated lust and need. “Are you sure you want the answer to that question, sweetheart?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His voice is like pure honey and sex, each syllable that drips off his tongue keying her up further. He can surely see the slick mess forming between her legs by now. She’s been wet since she heard him step through the door.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She bites her lip and swallows down any lingering nerves that try and bubble up to the surface. Every time with him is thrilling, after all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I want you. Make me forget about the heatwave, baby.”</b>
</p>
<p>A heatwave hits, and Rey needs a distraction from it all. Ben has the perfect solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnin' Up (For You Baby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI IT'S KAILEE HERE, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO HELL FOR THIS ONE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS. </p>
<p>Mind all of the tags, please. If you're not into something on here, avoid this one. We don't tolerate kink-shaming in this household!!</p>
<p>Thank you to my beta-reader, Miranda (Starlight_Suns), for helping me out on this one! 5,000 words of pure smut doesn't beta itself y'all.</p>
<p>take a dive updates are coming soon! I've been in a weird mental space recently so it's been slowgoing, but they'll be out soon! Follow me on twitter for updates (linked in end notes).</p>
<p>Title is from a Jonas Brothers song that I will always carry in my heart, forever and ever baby. #JoBrosforLife</p>
<p>This was partially inspired by a heatwave that hit my state this week, and then all this consensual somnophilia discourse started popping up on the TL and I had to include it. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudos motivate me to keep writing, so if you do enjoy, please consider leaving some!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The middle of August is deadly. The sun is so bright, anything that steps in its path is obliterated and turns into a million tiny particles of dust that float up to the atmosphere, never to be seen again. The heat is so intense that not even flies will go near the outside world for fear of melting into a puddle and being swept away by a torrential downpour. The shady areas of the landscape that provide reprieve are still sweltering and unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For these reasons and more, Rey hates August. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t hate the summertime. In fact, she loves two-thirds of the season. She spends June and July sunbathing by the pool in Ben’s backyard, soon to be her backyard as well since she’s moving in with him in a few days. She goes out with Rose and Kaydel for mimosas and appetizers on Friday nights, and occasionally she and Ben will take a trip to the beach if their vacation days align correctly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In August, however, Rey spends as little time outside as she possibly can. Her daily routine during that hellscape of a month consists of going to the office in the morning, leaving to go home, and staying inside until the next morning. She doesn’t even leave to get fast food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s easier when she’s at Ben’s place because he cooks for her and reminds her to take care of herself, but before she and Ben started dating, there were days in August where she hadn’t eaten dinner due to her borderline obsessive hatred of the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When a heatwave hits right at the peak of the month, Rey very nearly loses her mind. It would be fine, if Ben’s air conditioning worked. However, the heatwave is apparently so strong that it knocked the power out for all of the homes on his block. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all creates the perfect storm for Rey’s current situation. She’s in the bathroom on the second floor of Ben’s house, because he makes enough money to have a multilevel house already, and she’s filling his bathtub with the coldest water possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she had stepped inside the house, she stripped off all of her clothes, which are now scattered across his entranceway. What a nice treat that’ll be for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she sinks into the cold bathwater, it’s an instant relief. It’s not quite cold enough to burn, but it edges just on the precipice of pain. She couldn’t care less if it hurt her anyhow; the cool brush of water against her skin makes her nerve endings sing with pleasure out of the reprieve from the blistering heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey isn’t sure how much time passes while she sits in the tub, letting the water envelope her body in sweet relief. By the time she’s pruney and shivering slightly, Ben is home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears him calling from downstairs. “Rey? Why are your clothes all over the floor?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his beckoning, she lifts herself from the tub, not bothering with a towel because it will just heat her up again, and she heads down to greet her boyfriend, small pools of water trailing behind her and under her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she steps into his view, he stops gathering up her clothes in his arms and stares at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey? Why...why are you naked?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs nonchalantly, knowing full well what kind of effect her body has on him. She can already see the slight tenting in the front of his slacks. “It’s too fucking hot in here, Ben. I was going to disintegrate into the floor if I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He licks his lips and rakes his eyes up and down her naked form. “The AC went out, sorry I forgot to tell you before you came over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she begins to saunter her way over to him, planting one of her hands on his shoulder as she looks up at him with big doe eyes that she knows he can’t resist, “what are you gonna do to make it up to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body is starting to heat up again, but in a very familiar and welcome way. She isn’t hateful towards this kind of heat. In fact, she opens herself up willingly to burn with it. If Ben is the one bearing down on her and melting her from the inside out, then she is glad to receive his punishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at her, his pupils dilating as they fill with pure unadulterated lust and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Are you sure you want the answer to that question, sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is like pure honey and sex, each syllable that drips off his tongue keying her up further. He can surely see the slick mess forming between her legs by now. She’s been wet since she heard him step through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bites her lip and swallows down any lingering nerves that try and bubble up to the surface. Every time with him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you. Make me forget about the heatwave, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smirks and presses a hot and heavy kiss against her lips before pulling back to whisper into her ear. “Wait for my upstairs. Be in bed, lying face down. Don’t touch yourself, sweetheart. I know what you need, but if you’re a bad girl I can’t give it to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods eagerly and moves quickly up the stairs, settling herself down onto his large, plush mattress. She’s sweating a little now, partially from the heat and partially from the thrill of what’s to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey arches her back up slightly to stick her ass in the air and props herself on her elbows. She wants to entice him with the image of her dripping cunt all prepped and waiting for him to do whatever he pleases to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waits like this until her arms grow tired, and she can start to feel pins and needles in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of him downstairs, trying to tease her and get her to break his rules, makes her even more determined to be good. To be his good girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grows more impatient and hotter as time passes. Relief from both the literal heat of the room and the heat in her belly seems to be unachievable anytime in the near future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won’t know if she just teases herself a little, just to take the edge off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches a hand down, sliding over the heat of her belly to slip between her legs. She circles her clit slowly and gently, just barely giving herself a hint of relief. She sighs as she begins to rub faster and harder, just on the edge of pain like she likes it. Two slim fingers push into her wet, warm channel, and she begins to pump them harder as her thumb works at her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey feels a building pressure deep inside of her, but right before she’s about to find release, the door slams open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s too shocked to pull her fingers out of her cunt, and she can hear Ben start to tsk behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babygirl, it doesn’t look like you followed the rules.” She slowly removes her fingers and turns up slightly to look at him. His voice is calm and collected, but there’s a menacing edge to it that her hindbrain </span>
  <em>
    <span>relishes </span>
  </em>
  <span>in. “I’m going to have to punish you now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whines and turns to face him fully, sitting up on her knees and pushing her chest out slightly to bare her breasts to him fully. “You took too long, and I was getting hot. Did you want to torture me Benny?” She bats her eyelashes up at him and whimpers a little, sticking her bottom lip out for a little extra flair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks and moves around to the other side of the bed, pulling the drawer of his nightstand open. “I was only downstairs for about five minutes. Ten at the most. Are you really such a greedy little thing that you can’t wait that long for my cock?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s bigger than a refrigerator, which is something she’s always been intimidated by, but with Ben she absolutely melts at the thought of his too-big body punishing and pleasuring her comparably smaller one. He’s not wearing his suit jacket, and the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up to his forearms. She wants to lick those arms if he’ll let her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shivers despite the blistering heat of the room. Even the ceiling fan isn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pulls out two pairs of plush handcuffs and two silk ties from his drawer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules, Rey. Bad girls get punished, only good girls get to come.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpers and scoots to the edge of the bed to face him, pulling herself up onto her knees to paw at his chest and try to entice him to give her some relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Ben. I promise I’ll be good for you. Please let me come. I want you to fuck me, baby. Fuck me so hard I can’t see straight. You want that too, right? You want to be inside my tight little cunt, don’t you baby?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to consider it for a moment, but quickly hardens his features to something passive and dominating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down, kitten. On your stomach. Don’t move a muscle, or I’ll stop and leave you tied to the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wants to protest, but she knows he’ll keep his word and leave her unfulfilled if she does, so she obeys his order and sinks down onto her stomach with her ass high in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben works quickly, locking her wrists to the headboard above her and tying each ankle to the bedposts behind her. The first time they did this, it was uncomfortable for her. The ties were too tight and the handcuffs were too loose, but with practice, Ben got better at adjusting them for her comfort, and she got used to the feeling of being vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the safeword for today baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grins up at him and bats her eyelashes slowly. “Air Conditioning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks and bends down to whisper in her ear. “You’re gonna regret that, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hot, wet pussy is on full display for him like this, and she knows that’s just how he likes it. He likes to see every little quiver and contraction that releases from her cunt at his ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, nothing happens. Rey is left, tied up and aching, and Ben just stands there, admiring her form. When she grows impatient and starts to wiggle her ass, she feels his hand come down, hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpers a little from the shock and the sting, but a warmth blooms from where his hand made contact with her cheeks and stokes a fire deep in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can ask for another one, something wet and burning cold touches the skin where he just spanked her. Rey gasps and cries out a little at the sensation, but she does her best to not move. She tries to be good for him. She hadn’t noticed the bucket of ice that he had brought in with him, but now it’s the only thing she can think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the ice cube melts, he hits her ass again, this time a little harder. The sound of his hand making contact with her skin rattles her brain with pleasure, and she lets out a moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the hard slap of his hand begins to chase away the cool touch of the ice, he places another cube against the globes of her ass, tracing over the marks his hand has made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, Rey. Your pretty little ass looks so sweet with my handprints all over it. I want to make it this red every day. Make it so sore that you can’t sit at your desk the next day.” He traces the cube over the furled opening between her cheeks and presses it inside slightly. “Maybe I’ll fuck you here today. Fuck this perfect little ass and let you finger your sweet little cunt. Is that what you want, kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moans and trembles under his touch. “Please, Ben. Do whatever you want, just please fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the perfect concoction of pain and pleasure, and Rey relishes in the way her brain begins to melt at all of the sensations he’s presenting to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben continues this pattern, each slap of his hand getting harder as he goes, and if Rey wasn’t close to soaking through the bedsheets before, she certainly is now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he traces the tenth or eleventh cube around her ass, he begins to slip the little ball of melting water over the lips of her drenched pussy. She gasps and bucks her ass back towards him lightly, trying to entice him to get her off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tsks and pulls the cube away from her folds, his other hand grabbing at her thigh. “Now, Rey. You were doing so well. Should I stop?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whines again. “No, please Ben. I promise I’ll be good for you. I can be patient, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips the cube against her clit, rubbing it in slow, languid circles as he lets out a breathy chuckle. “I doubt that sweetheart, but you can definitely try. Good girls are patient, and only good girls get to come.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ice cube against her clit isn’t enough to get her off, but it does alleviate some of the pressure that has been building steadily. She shivers as he pulls out another cube and begins to press it inside of her pussy slowly, letting the heat of her inner walls envelope the frozen water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It burns in the best possible way, and as soon as he pushes it inside, the cube starts to melt and leak out of her cunt, mixing with her juices to create a dirty and sinful cocktail of fluid. The cube at her slit begins to melt away as well; he abandons the ice cubes and begins to work at the lips of her pussy and the rim of her clit in earnest with his skilled fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips a thick digit inside of her and begins to pump enthusiastically as the thumb of his other hand works at her clit in slow, tight circles that threaten to ruin her completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He adds a second finger, stretching the walls of her cunt further and making her cry out a little at all of the stimulation his fingers provide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take my fingers so well, baby. I can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy. Do you want that, Rey? Do you want me to fuck your little cunt until you’re screaming my name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods into the pillow and cries out again when he crooks his fingers inside of her, rubbing at her inner walls. “Y-yes! Please Ben I need it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need what, Rey? Come on, kitten, you have to tell me or I won’t know what to give you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her orgasm overtakes her, and she’s clenching down around his fingers as the pressure releases. She’s sobbing with relief as she screams out, “Your cock! Please, give me your cock! I need it now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls his fingers out of her as she comes down from her high, lapping at them hungrily before climbing up onto the bed between her legs. He reaches around to trace his fingers across her bottom lip. He paints her lips and chin with her cum and his saliva, creating a sinful and decidedly masterful piece of art that only they will ever know about.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he’s satisfied with his work, he begins to undo the ties at her ankles and unlocks the handcuffs around her wrists, massaging them carefully afterwards to alleviate any soreness in her joints. He flips her over onto her back and cages her in with his arms and legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down to kiss her, slanting his lips over hers hungrily as she sighs into his mouth. He trails kisses down to the skin between her jaw and the lobe of her ear and whispers huskily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get to fucking you soon, sweet thing, but I’m not quite done with you yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shivers a little, and the heat of the room is the farthest thing from her mind now because she’s being consumed by an altogether different kind of flame. One that threatens to make her lose all sense of reality. She would like to live in a new reality, one where all she knows is the weight of his gaze and the heat of the pleasure he stokes within her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s dangerous, but it’s all she can think about. Becoming lost in him and allowing every facet of her pleasure to be controlled by him and him alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts become jumbled once more as his lips trail down to the small valley between her breasts. She’s always felt self-conscious about her breasts, felt that they were too small, but Ben has always adorned them with love and sweet nothings spoken into her skin, as if somehow his words will seep into her chest and make her breasts feel better about themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs her left nipple into his mouth and sucks hard, causing her to cry out into the stillness of his room. He tweaks her other nipple between his fingers and begins to lap lazily at the one that is still in his mouth. The hand on her right breast leaves briefly, and before she can register what is happening, she feels another ice cube circling her nipple slowly and she whimpers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, how many ice cubes did you-” she cuts herself off when she feels his teeth graze lightly against her nipple as he sucks a little harder. The ice cube on her other nipple is still circling slowly, and all of it threatens to ruin her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the ice cube has melted away, Ben pulls back and huffs a breath of hot air against the ice-cold flesh of her nipple, and then he switches his attentions, giving her right nipple an ice cube as he sucks languidly on her left one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at these perfect tits. So pretty and perky, all for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pattern goes on for what feels like years for Rey, and by the time he’s run out of ice, she’s a squirming mess. Her pussy is drenched further than it ever has been before, and she thinks that if he doesn’t fuck her now she will die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She realizes now, when he pulls away from her breasts to kiss her once more, that he’s still fully clothed, and she cannot for the life of her figure out how or why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben,” she whines and begins to paw at the buttons of his shirt, “please take this all off and fuck me. I need it right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks into her lips. “Well, since you’ve been such a good girl for me…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he trails off, he sits back on his haunches and begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. She feels herself growing hotter and wetter as each new piece of skin is bared to her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his shirt is off and discarded on the floor below them, Rey pushes up onto her elbows to lick at one of his nipples, earning her a groan that rumbles out deep from his chest. It spurs her on, and she reaches one hand down to begin to undo his belt buckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It proves too difficult for her to do one-handed, so he reaches down to help her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His slacks and boxers are stripped off, and in an instant, Ben is back to caging her in and kissing her sloppily and hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel his cock nudging at her entrance, but before she can reach down to help slip it in, he grabs her wrist and stops her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He murmurs against her lips. “Get on your hands and knees, ass up so I can see that pretty little cunt all dripping for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pulls back from her so that she can do as he says. When she gets into the position he wants her in, she feels a hand pushing on her scapula, forcing her chest and face down into the bed. She turns her head to the side and sticks her ass further up in the air to taunt him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babygirl, are you trying to tease me?” His voice is like deep, rich velvet and laced with the tiniest hint of a threat, but Rey absolutely melts with it. With the promise of </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never. I’m your good girl, remember? Good girls don’t tease.” Her voice has dropped in pitch slightly, attempting to entice him with her tone and a slight wiggle of her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels his hand come down on her right ass cheek, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she will never get over how good it feels when he slaps her like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you don’t regret that, Rey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock plunges into her cunt without any warning as his hands scramble for purchase against her hips. He starts thrusting into her at a rough, fast pace, no longer wasting any time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moans as he bottoms out again and again, impaling her so far on his thick cock that her vision starts to blur around the edges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips slam into hers with so much force that she starts to slide down the bed, but Ben wraps an arm around her waist to hold her tightly to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere kitten. Not until I’m done with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpers softly and grips the sheets below her for stability as she begins to move her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock hits all of the deepest pleasure points inside of her cunt, and she starts to feel that familiar pressure building deep inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rey. This pussy is fucking magical. So tight and wet and warm.” His breathing is starting to pick up slightly. “You take me so well, baby. Take this huge fucking cock in your tight little cunt so well. Wish I could fuck this little cunt all the fucking time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moans as he slams into her with even more force, forcing her onto his cock with each heavy thrust. “You can, Ben. You can use me whenever you want. You can even fuck me while I’m asleep, please baby, oh fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips stutter and still, and he chokes a little. “Wha- What did you just say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groans and moves her hips to try and get him to keep going. “Ben, don’t stop, please...I’m so close.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to move again, but much slower now. “What did you just say, Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bites her lip and looks back at him over her shoulder. “Fuck me while I’m sleeping. I want to wake up to you fucking me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks a little bewildered, but that quickly turns into pure lust again as his hips pick up speed once more. “Fuck, Rey. You want me to stuff this cock inside that tight little cunt while you’re sleeping? You want that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moans loudly as she fucks herself on his cock. “Yes, Ben. Please, fuck me and make me come while I’m sleeping. Use me as your little cumbucket slut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben groans and moves the hand that’s gripping her hip to the opening of her ass. He gathers some slick from where her pussy is dripping down her thighs and eases the tip of his finger inside of her back entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Ben! Fuck yes, keep doing that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to pump his finger in and out of her ass with more force, still plunging his cock as deep as it will go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn, you get tighter like this. Did you know that, Rey? Did you know that you get tighter  around my cock when I put my fingers in this tight little ass?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, desperate now to find her release as it builds and builds deep down inside of her heated core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck...Ben, I’m gonna come soon. I’m so close, please don’t stop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His finger and his cock start to thrust deeper and faster inside of her at her words as he grabs onto her hip with the hand that was wrapped around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m gonna come inside of you. Mark that little pussy with my come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moans and nods her head. “Yes, baby. It’s all yours. Come inside of me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her release hits her all at once, and she swears she can see fireworks dancing behind her eyes as waves of pleasure roll off of her. Her cunt contracts around Ben’s cock rhythmically, attempting to milk him for everything he has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fucks her through the remnants of her orgasm before pulling his finger out of her ass and flipping her over onto her back, pushing back inside of her as soon as he positions himself correctly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben fucks into her fast and messily, trying to find his release. His thrusts are erratic and sloppy, which Rey knows means he’s close. She just lays back and lets him fuck her how he needs; she’s too sensitive to come again even if she tried. After a few more thrusts, she feels the warmth of his spend spill into her, coating her inner walls and claiming them just as he has done countless other times before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bites down into her shoulder as he comes, something else she discovered she liked in bed when they first started dating. It’s not hard enough to draw blood, but it will definitely bruise later, just how she likes it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapses onto her, blanketing her in his weight and warmth. Normally she would enjoy this in the aftermath of their coupling, but it is too hot inside without the AC, so she pushes against his shoulder to get him off of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, you’re too hot,” she whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the hint and rolls off of her, pulling out of her in the process and causing both of them to wince at the loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes she forgets how stretched she always feels after they have sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls her to her side and wraps his arm around her lazily. “I hate not being able to cuddle you closer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and pats the hand on her lower belly. “When the AC gets fixed we can cuddle all you want, but you’re a human furnace and it’s too fucking hot for that right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts, low in his chest, and pulls tighter at her waist. “Did you really mean it? When you said I could fuck you while you’re asleep? Is that something you’re into?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looks back at him and bites her lip nervously. “Well, yeah. I’ve been wanting to ask you about it for a while, but I was kind of scared that you would hate the idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and squeezes her hip. “Fuck, no. I love the idea. I want to be fucking you every second of every day, Rey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles sleepily and turns over to face him. “Well, if you wake up before I do tomorrow, go for it, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben leaves one last heavy kiss at her lips before they drift off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rey awakes the next morning, she doesn’t fully register what’s happening at first. She can feel something hot and hard being shoved inside of her in rough, short strokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moans and begins to buck herself into Ben’s cock, still not fully awake but becoming more aware of the situation at hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes, she told Ben to use her, to fuck her until she wakes up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a nice way to get her day started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she gains a footing on her conscious thoughts, she begins to buck her hips up with more fervor. Her eyes are still closed, forcing her to be more attentive to the sensations surrounding her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels his breath, hot and heavy at the side of her neck as his lips press lazy kisses there. “Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moans as his fingers slip down to tease at her clit, rubbing slow circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves. She shivers under his touch, and after a few swipes of his fingers, she’s coming all over his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more thrusts into her quivering warmth, Ben stills his hips with his cock stuffed all the way to the hilt inside of her as his cum spills inside of her in erratic spurts. When they’ve both come down from their collective highs, Rey finally opens her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s met with the sight of Ben, glistening with sweat and flushed from the heat of their hurried coupling. He’s looking down at her with adoration and love in his gaze, and if she wasn’t still so turned on she might grow soft from it all. He pulls out of her and quickly moves a finger through the mess he’s made of her cunt, pushing some of his seed back inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s satisfied with the coating of his spend on her inner and outer walls, he moves his fingers up to her lips, encouraging her to suck. She places kitten licks at the tips of his fingers before he pushes them past her lips. She moans at the flavor, a mix of him and her that is glorious in its debauchery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolls onto his side beside her and pulls her into him, both of them feeling sated and warm. Rey can feel some of his cum dribbling out of her cunt and onto the sheets below them, but the sheets need to be changed anyways, so she lets him pull her into his arms, letting future Rey worry about the mess that they’ve made. She still has a couple of hours before she needs to be at work, and she doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his arms quite yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He plants a kiss on her forehead and smirks down at her. “The AC is back on.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY IT GOT A LITTLE SOFT BUT IT'S ME SO CAN YOU BLAME ME? </p>
<p>ANyways, </p>
<p>Follow me on twitter! <a href="https://twitter.com/sweetsomethin_">Twitter</a></p>
<p>I love you all and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>